


Angustias

by Berylia



Series: Ave María purísima [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont tous des soldats et tous les soldats sont brisés quelque part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angustias

**Author's Note:**

> Angustias signifie Angoisse parce que les noms espagnols sont cools et funs comme ça. Et oui il y a une Sainte Marie des Angoisses.

Ils sont tous des soldats et tous les soldats sont brisés quelque part. On ne prend pas la vie, volontairement ou involontairement sans donner quelque chose en échange. 

Ils ne vivent pas vraiment à la tour. Enfin pas tout le temps. Ils ont tous des obligations, des moments où ils ont besoin d’être ailleurs, d’être seuls, mais au final ils reviennent toujours au port, guidés par la lumière du A gigantesque.

La nuit à travers les vitres immenses la ville brille comme une rivière de diamants, comme un ciel parsemé d’étoiles, mais chacune de ces étoiles cache une tristesse comme celle qui les empêche de dormir.

Il est sensé aller mieux, il est suivi de près par les psychologues du SHIELD, il fait les exercices qu’on lui ordonne et, même s’il n’a toujours pas repris le dessin, le docteur Tang a dit qu’ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Ça ne l’empêche pas de se réveiller en pleine nuit étouffé par ses sentiments, la haine de ce siècle, la colère plus forte à chaque inspiration alors qu’il devrait être mort ou auprès d’eux, la tristesse comme un couteau passé lentement dans son ventre. Parfois c’est pire, parfois il rêve et quand il se réveille il ne se rend pas immédiatement compte. 

Il fait les exercices de respiration, assis au bord du lit, ses mains énormes s’ouvrant et se fermant pour calmer cette envie de les enfoncer dans les murs. Il garde les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le bouclier. Les lumières sont toujours doucement allumées lorsqu’il se réveille ainsi, JARVIS lui a dit qu’il surveillait les signes vitaux de tous les habitants de la tour quand il lui a demandé.

Lorsque sa respiration redevient régulière et que les images cessent de se jeter sur lui il se lève. Ils ont chacun un étage pour eux, sa chambre seule est plus grande que l’appartement dans lequel il a grandi, il y a tout ce qu’il faut pour vivre et survivre et pourtant il prend l’ascenseur et monte jusqu’à la cuisine.

Au début il était resté seul, passant dans la salle d’entraînement à son étage, enchaînant et détruisant les sacs de sable pourtant renforcés jusqu’à ce que le jour se lève et qu’il ne reprenne le cours d’une vie aussi normale que possible soixante-dix ans dans le futur. Et puis une nuit alors qu’il avait épuisé sa réserve de boissons sportives il était monté jusqu’à la cuisine.

Bruce était là, accoudé au comptoir, fixant la bouilloire et il n’avait pas eu besoin de regarder les cernes sous les yeux pour comprendre. Il avait hésité un instant avant de se rappeler que le docteur devait avoir des appartements pareils si ce n’est meilleurs que les siens et que les bouilloires n’y pouvaient manquer. S’il était à cet étage c’était que la compagnie ne le dérangeait pas. Lorsqu’il s’était avancé dans la cuisine Bruce lui avait proposé une tasse. C’était une tisane venue tout droit des jungles javanaises, Tony faisait venir les herbes spécialement pour le docteur Banner par avion.

Ils n’avaient pas discuté. L’eau avait bouilli, été versée dans les tasses. Ils étaient restés, chacun de leur côté du bar, les mains autour des mugs comme ils le faisaient pour se réchauffer pendant les longues et froides nuits sous le ciel ouvert. Les odeurs étaient exotiques, épicées, inconnues et Steve avait trempé ses lèvres dans l’eau encore bouillante. La boisson avait été comme un coup de fouet soudain, la déferlante d’adrénaline, le tout avec un goût de poivre et de vanille en même temps. Il s’était mis à éternuer. Bruce avait souri, lui aussi la première fois il avait eu du mal mais on s’y habituait.

Bruce avait fini sa tasse et lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, plus calme qu’il n’était à son arrivée et il était resté seul dans la cuisine plus moderne que les fusées de Flash Gordon où tout semblait clignoter. Il avait finit la tisane, lavé sa tasse, prit les boissons qu’il avait sorti de la réserve et était redescendu, bien décidé à sortir courir un long moment dans les rues de cette ville étrangère.

Il lui faut du temps pour voir tous les autres. Il lui faut du temps pour cesser de se cacher dans sa solitude, pour apprendre à s’arrêter, à rompre le rythme de ses coups, à sortir de la gym et de ses pensées qui l’obsèdent et à monter jusqu’à la cuisine. Au début ce n’est que le hasard, quelque chose lui manque et il tombe sur ses camarades, Puis vient le besoin, le besoin de voir un visage réel, de respirer le même air que les vivants, d’entendre une autre respiration que la sienne.

Ils ont tous des mauvaises nuits, qu’ils soient rattrapés par leur passé, incapable de trouver le repos ou terrorisés à l’idée de fermer les yeux, mais ils ont chacun leur façon d’y faire face. Enfin tous sauf lui. Avant la guerre il n’y avait que la maladie pour le sortir de son lit et encore s’il avait réussi à y aller car il avait plusieurs boulots le soir pour payer ses études ; et pendant la guerre il n’avait pas le temps de s’appesantir là-dessus, lorsqu’il ne dormait pas il préparait la journée du lendemain et il n’avait pas le temps de souffler, encore moins de penser. 

Alors quand le hasard le met en présence des autres il observe et accepte ce qu’ils lui offrent.

Le deuxième qu’il rencontre est Coulson. Lorsqu’il arrive dans la cuisine l’agent du SHIELD est en train de servir le thé avec un vrai service, il lui sort d’ailleurs immédiatement une tasse et la lui sert avant de lui demander s’il veut du lait, du sucre ou du citron. Le thé de Coulson est corsé et noir comme du café, leur liaison officielle avec le SHIELD le prend d’ailleurs avec un nuage de lait. Il remue la cuillère dans sa tasse et ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue mais aussi la douleur, il respire par petit coups, comme pour éviter de gonfler le torse et de tirer sur sa cicatrice. Il y a plus de six mois qu’il est sorti de l’hôpital, il devrait être guéri, mais on n’oublie pas si vite qu’un dieu vous a tué et que vous êtes mort pendant une bonne minute. Et ça c’est sans compter tout ce qu’un soldat comme Phil peut avoir vu au cours de sa longue carrière et dans les premières années du SHIELD, seul aux côtés de Fury.

Coulson prend son thé très infusé avec un nuage de lait, comme sa mère le prenait, parce qu’elle lui a appris qu’il n’y a pas de situation ou de tristesse qui ne puissent être réglées après l’absorption d’une tasse de thé bien chaud.

Coulson fait la conversation lorsqu’il est dans la cuisine. A voix basse pour ne déranger personne. Il parle de choses sans importance : le sport, le nouveau record de lancer de javelot, le nombre de concours de gros mangeurs rien que dans l’état de New York, le temps qu’il fera demain, la nouvelle saison de Top Chef… Il pose des questions aussi mais sait arrêter si son interlocuteur n’est pas disposé. 

Il ne boit que deux tasses et même si la théière est encore à moitié pleine il s’arrête là, il la vide dans l’évier en se plaignant d’être entourés de béotiens qui ne savent apprécier le thé et que ses années au SHIELD l’aient poussé au vice du café dès le matin. Il sourit toujours avant de repartir vers sa chambre et Steve est incapable de dire s’il va mieux qu’avant.

La troisième fois il retrouve Bruce et cette fois le scientifique a les mains qui tremblent et la mâchoire coincée par l’exaspération. Steve refoule un instant de peur avant d’entrer dans la pièce. La bouilloire est encore allumée et le docteur sort une autre tasse d’autorité. Ce n’est pas la même tisane que la dernière fois, celle-ci donne une insupportable envie de dormir et sent tellement de fleurs en même temps que Steve n’arrive pas à les distinguer. Après deux tasses Bruce a cessé de trembler et peut enfin parler. Il explique que la tisane vient de Roumanie et est appelée la tisane du revenant car il est dit qu’il suffit d’en faire boire à un revenant pour qu’il retourne dormir du sommeil éternel du juste dans sa tombe. Tony fait venir le mélange spécialement par avion depuis un village reculé de la région de Deva. Il cligne des yeux comme un hibou réveillé en plein jour et fini par aller se coucher les yeux déjà à moitié fermés, le corps détendu.

La quatrième fois c’est à nouveau Bruce et il lui demande si Tony n’a pas fait installer une cuisine à son étage. Bruce sourit et explique qu’il a besoin de s’éloigner du labo pour son propre bien, quelque chose que Tony est incapable de faire par lui-même et qu’il a donc mis toute sa collection de tisanes ici et qu’il n’a plus que les plus basiques dans ses appartements. Il lui montre alors les deux placards remplis de boîtes pleines d’herbes venues du monde entier, il y a des tisanes ayurvédiques, des tisanes anglaises classiques, des amérindiennes, des mexicaines à base de cacao, du maté, du rooibos, des plantes qu’on ne trouve que dans les jungles au Congo… et le docteur les connaît toutes, sait les identifier sans même regarder les étiquettes et en change selon son état, son humeur et l’heure de la nuit. Certaines sont délicieuses, d’autres ont un goût pire que bien des choses qu’il a bues pendant la guerre comme l’apprend Steve à ses dépends au cours des prochaines fois. 

A partir de là il ne compte plus. Les cauchemars et les insomnies ne se ressemblent jamais et il passe toujours par la gym d’abord parce que sinon il serait incapable de rester poli et agréable avec ses compagnons.

Clint se fait des sandwichs au milieu de la nuit. Il sourit et parle comme si de rien n’était comme si son corps n’était pas crispé par les tensions, comme si personne ne remarquait les nombreuses fois où ses yeux passaient sur les différentes voies par lesquelles il pouvait s’échapper. Il fait toujours les mêmes sandwichs : confiture et beurre de cacahouète. Juste un mais il prend un soin religieux à bien étaler de manière uniforme les deux ingrédients séparément. Le sandwich est trop sucré pour Steve mais il l’accepte la première fois et l’écoute lui raconter des blagues sur des fermiers et leurs vaches et des tenanciers de bars et leurs clients parce que ce sont les seules qu’il comprenne.

Puis il y a la fois où il tombe sur Clint au milieu de la nuit et sa main se tend immédiatement vers son bouclier qui n’est pas là. Clint est immobile et son corps est celui d’une statue, toute son attention est fixée sur la casserole sur le feu et il serre les dents. La lumière montre les cernes noires. Pas de sourire, pas de blagues, pas de mouvement, juste la tension. Lorsque le lait est chaud, Clint le verse dans les tasses et rajoute une cuillère de miel. Il ne regarde pas Steve mais il pousse sa tasse vers lui avant de reculer pour coller son dos dans un coin du mur, un endroit où il est moins vulnérable et se mettre à boire à toutes petites gorgées, les deux mains autour du mug comme un enfant qui a peur de lâcher prise. Lorsqu’il a fini il le dépose dans l’évier et part dans la direction opposée à l’ascenseur.

Parfois il n’y a personne dans la cuisine et c’est comme un coup à l’estomac pour lui. Il tend la main vers le placard à tisane puis la baisse, il sort une tisane avant de la ranger, il regarde le pot de beurre de cacahouète, mais rien ne le tente. Il se sert un verre d’eau, boit, rince le verre et redescend à la gym.

Thor est revenu depuis peu de temps lorsqu’il tombe sur lui. Il porte un t-shirt informe et il a l’air… humain, fatigué, triste, las. Ce n’est pas le dieu doré avec ses sourires énormes et sa force inépuisable, c’est un homme, trahi par son frère, avec le poids de plusieurs mondes sur les épaules. Mais il sourit quand il le voit, il lui sort un verre et y verse le liquide depuis la casserole, l’odeur de vin et d’épices emplit la cuisine.

Il est étrangement silencieux, plus petit aussi, comme si l’espace autour de lui se faisait plus grand, empli de vides. Le vin est chaud et sucré et plein d’épices étranges. Thor lui dit que ça ne ressemble pas encore vraiment à celui qu’il y a à la maison mais il y a encore plein d’épices dans le placard qu’il n’a pas essayées. 

Il change la recette à chaque fois mais Steve serait bien incapable de pointer véritablement du doigt les différences. Ils ne parlent pas mais le vin est chaud et ça lui rappelle le Commando, Jacques se plaignait toujours du vin, la piquette qu’il l’appelait, sauf quand il était chauffé et son goût couvert par les épices et le sucre. Il est triste mais en même temps il revoit des visages amis et le sentiment est étrangement doux amer et il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il ressent.

Thor lui dit que c’était son frère qui préparait le vin. Il ne prononce jamais le nom de Loki, il se contente de parler de son frère, comme s’il pouvait dissocier celui qui avait attaqué leur monde de celui avec qui il avait grandit. Son frère qui dormait toujours mal ou peu et qui lorsqu’il le rejoignait faisait chauffer le vin rien que pour lui.

Ils ne parlent pas mais ils partagent ce moment doux amer, ces sourires que le temps a effacés irrémédiablement.

Natasha n’est presque jamais là. Il doute qu’elle n’ait pas autant de mauvaises nuits qu’eux, mais elle semble avoir plus besoin d’être seule. Ou peut-être a-t-elle d’autres moyens de faire face mais il se passe très longtemps avant qu’il ne tombe sur elle dans la cuisine. 

Il est surpris. Pas tant par sa présence que ce qu’elle fait. Mais surtout l’odeur qui le cloue sur place. Elle est en train de faire des gâteaux. L’odeur qui s’échappe du four est exactement celle de son enfance, celle des cookies que sa mère lui faisait en de très rares occasions quand non seulement ils avaient les moyens mais aussi le temps. 

Elle ne fait jamais qu’une seule fournée, un seul saladier de pâte. Et toujours en silence. Il y a du thé sur le comptoir, deux tasses, dont une qu’elle ne touche pas. Elle lui sert un verre de lait. Elle ne dit rien mais quand elle s’oublie, car elle s’oublie à ces moments là, ses yeux vont vers la deuxième tasse, à la recherche de quelqu’un qui n’est jamais là.

Elle fait les cookies mais ne les mange pas. Elle les laisse sur le comptoir, se sert un verre, un seul de vodka, le vide, ferme les yeux et quand elle les rouvre elle est à nouveau leur Natasha, ancrée dans le présent, forte, confiante et elle parle avec lui, ignorant la tasse, ignorant les gâteaux.

Ils ont exactement le même goût que ceux de sa mère.

Il lui faut encore plus de temps avant de voir Tony dans la cuisine. Il sait qu’il s’enferme dans son labo, Pepper et Bruce en parlent assez, il se doute que c’est là qu’il est quand il ne peut plus dormir. Et étant le maître de maison il a tout ce qu’il faut là-bas. Et une porte close.

Il n’est aussi pas un soldat, il n’a eu ni camarades ni hiérarchie, personne pour lui apprendre à s’arrêter, à rejoindre les autres. Il reste seul et maintenant Steve se dit qu’il aurait dû le aller le chercher toutes ces fois où il était passé devant le labo allumé. A présent qu’il le voit il sait qu’il n’aurait pas dû laisser les choses en arriver là. Pepper est à Shanghai, et visiblement Tony n’a pas dormi depuis plus longtemps qu’elle n’est partie.

La casserole s’est renversée mais il n’a pas essuyé et une odeur caramélisée et brûlée s’échappe de la gazinière. La tasse tremble dans sa main et Tony lui tourne le dos mais il ne veut pas le surprendre, il se doute que le toucher serait une mauvaise idée. Alors il va jusqu’au placard et sort une tasse.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Il voit Tony sursauter mais il se tourne très lentement et feint un calme que tout son corps dément, un calme qui n’atteint pas ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

— Chocolat.

Il a la voix rauque, le timbre légèrement tremblant.

Il éteint le feu et quand il se saisit de la casserole le lait menace de se renverser. 

Il passe dans son dos, sans le toucher.

— Puis-je ?

Tony le regarde un long moment puis finit par retirer sa main, par aller s’asseoir sur un des hauts tabourets de la cuisine, juste devant les tasses et une étrange plaquette de chocolat rond.

— Il faut verser l’eau d’abord.

Il désigne la bouilloire remplie mais n’y touche pas. Il se rend compte que ses mains tremblent et les cache sous le comptoir, nonchalamment, comme s’il pouvait lui-même ignorer les trahisons de son corps.

Steve ne dit rien, il prend la bouilloire.

— Il faut mettre le chocolat d’abord.

Pour une fois ce n’est pas comme si Tony faisait exprès, comme s’il le regardait avec malice faire face aux nouveautés et échouer avant de lui expliquer comment ça marche. Non, ses yeux rougis et incapables de se fixer sur quelque chose redeviennent soudain mobiles, précis, comme si l’idée venait juste de lui arriver.

Steve repose la bouilloire. Lentement dans le silence de la cuisine.

— Combien de morceaux ?

Tony cligne à nouveau des yeux.

— Trois.

Il casse le chocolat et le met au fond des tasses. Il verse l’eau. Tony est penché vers l’avant, son regard fixé sur le liquide, concentré, les lignes de son visage froncées.

— Stop !

Il arrête et rempli l’autre tasse.

— Juste un nuage de lait.

Tony prend avec difficulté sa cuillère et commence à touiller, énergiquement. Il y a des éclaboussures et le chocolat échappe un peu. L’odeur est plus forte que celui de la dernière fois, il est plus noir aussi, plus épais. Steve l’imite mais ses mouvements sont plus mesurés, il a recouvré le contrôle de son corps dans la salle de sport, après son quatrième sac de sable.

Le silence est lourd. Ce n’est pas comme avec les autres. Peut-être parce qu’il n’a pas l’habitude d’un Tony silencieux. Peut-être parce que Tony tremble, ses yeux perdus au milieu des fantômes.

— Natasha fait des cookies.

Les yeux bruns se fixent soudainement sur lui, l’incompréhension se lit sur son visage mais au moins est-il à nouveau là, présent.

— Coulson utilise une vraie théière pour faire du thé.

Les sourcils bruns sont toujours aussi expressifs, même dans son visage fatigué.

— Thor boit du vin chaud et plein d’épices. La dernière fois il a mis trop de cumin.

Un sourire commence à apparaître.

— Bruce change de tisane selon les heures de la nuit et ses envies.

Les épaules commencent à perdre cette tension épuisée.

— Clint fait des sandwichs beurre de cacahouète et confiture.

Tony boit sa première gorgée et un instant ferme les yeux. Tout son corps se détend.

— Et toi, Cap ?

Il a rouvert les yeux et maintenant le regarde.

Steve hausse les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas encore. J’essaie. Je finirai bien par trouver quelque chose.

Ils partagent un sourire et le silence autour d’eux est calme et paisible, vivant.


End file.
